yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Gama
Gama, also referred to as the master of disguise, is a member of the Shinobi and fights for Team Masho in the Dark Tournament. Appearance Under his hooded, black, Shinobi robe, Gama is revealed as a peculiar-looking apparition, both slim and lanky. His pale blue skin is often decorated with special makeup, and his face is distinguished by long, pointy ears and a v-shaped chin. His garments include a yellow bandana on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs. Personality Cunning and deceitful, Gama is extremely loyal to his Shinobi teammates during the dark tournament, willingly giving his life in order to improve his team's chances of defeating team Urameshi. Though an aggressive fighter, Gama, after gaining true advantage in a fight, tends to delay the killing of his opponents rather than destroying them as soon as possible. This trait proves fatal during his match against Kurama, ultimately leading to his demise. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga As the third round of the dark tournament begins, Jin and Yusuke, captains of Team Masho and Team Urameshi, respectively, agree to fight five one-on-one matches to decide the round; meanwhile, Ruka, a beautiful enchantress claiming to be a nurse, incapacitates Hiei and the Masked Fighter, as the tournament committee rules the two ineligible to participate in the round. Gama, the second of team Masho to reveal himself, takes off his black robe and hood and steps into the ring, preparing to face off against Kurama in the first match of the round. As the match begins, Gama decorates himself with his own mysterious makeup, causing a powerful red aura to surround his body. He then quickly charges Kurama, throwing swift, powerful punches in an effort to prevent his foe from forming a strategy. Though none of his punches land, Gama successfully coats Kurama's lower left ankle with a layer of his own special makeup, thus rendering Kurama's entire left leg immobile. Kurama, stunned, is to all intents and purposes, unable to think of a plan, while Gama quickly paralyzes not only Kurama's right leg, but both of his arms as well. Gama, now confident and ready to accept victory, prepares for his final blow. He quickly charges his opponent, extending his right arm for a deadly jab. However, just before Gama's arm makes contact with Kurama's body, Kurama, using his head to maneuver his rose whip, which has become wrapped around his hair, critically slices Gama's body in several places, causing Gama to suffer profuse bleeding. Gama now falls at the feet of Kurama, who vows to spare Gama's life only if he releases Kurama from his paralysis. On the verge of death, Gama refuses Kurama's proposal, spending his final dying moments spewing his own blood on Kurama's body in order to seal Kurama's spirit energy and help Team Masho defeat Team Urameshi. Though a noble gesture, it destroys his chances for survival, leaving him sprawled out on the stadium ring, slain and gruesome. Techniques/Moves Makeup of Chains: by mixing his blood with makeup, Gama transfers his energy into his opponent by layering the foe's body with his special makeup in the shape of an infinity symbol. This causes temporary paralysis to whatever body part in which the symbol is located. Makeup of the Seal: a set of two kanji words created from Gama's blood. On the enemy, it acts a seal for their spiritual energy. Category:Characters